


Music to my ears~

by Villerxx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, F/M, First story, Happy Ending, I secretly love JoeyxSammy, I'm making this up as I go, M/M, Norman and Sammy besties for lief, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planned story with some filler chapters, Slight BendyxSammy, Slight Samsie but he falls for joey, Slow Updates, Written in Sammy's POV, eventually, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villerxx/pseuds/Villerxx
Summary: "I don't want this." I kept telling him. I used to think Joey Drew was a fair and nice man... But he isn't. It's all a lie. He tricked me, like he did everyone else. I'm trapped here. With h i m. I'm scared. I feel alone. How was I supposed to know he was going to kidnap me and summon a demon?!Now I'm stuck here. I'm locked behind a door and these will be my final words. Wait, I hear him. Joey. Maybe, he might save me! I'll write later.Sincerely, Sammy lawrence.





	1. +When The Smoke Clears+

I'm scared. I've been hiding here for hours but.. That... That t h I n g... It won't leave me alone...! If... If I keep this up I'll never get out of here... It's cold, it's dark, and I'm quite famished. Not only that, it reeks of ink in here! This is absolutely terrible! Who could live in these conditions?! I say that, but it's not like I have a choice. There's no one here. I'm alone now. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Everyone, but 'him' and Joey. I should've known that asshole would betray me sooner or later. But none of that matters now. I just need to hide and wait for that thing to leave. 

I'm so tired... But if I fell asleep, I could start snoring and it'll hear me... Come on Samuel, hold yourself together. But this isn't an everyday thing. There's a demon outside. Wandering the studio. The studio where I used to compose songs, and direct a band. Yes. The rhythm days were the greatest. I never had a thing to worry about. Henry was there, Norman, Susie, Joey wasn't a homicidal maniac. Yep, those were truly the days. I remember how kind Susie was to me despite my coldness towards everyone. I just couldn't leave her. Earlier, Joey went through with a ritual though it... it was all wrong... We needed more sacrifices. We needed more.... everything. Things weren't done correctly and we unleashed a true demon from hell. But it's power, connected to the ink machine. We tried to switch off the machine but... It... Was too powerful. I told Joey, "You can't just summon the demon now. You need to use the blood of an impure and pure soul! This won't work otherwise! You're an complete idiot!" I screamed at him but it did nothing. He went through with it anyway.

"SUSIE?! SUSIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed frantically. Norman and I had volunteered to go back and fine any survivors of the Demon's wrath. We were able to take Wally, Susie, and Thomas with us but... Only them... The ink demon had attacked us during our escape from the Heavenly Toys Factory. But Norman went into a face off against the inky being. He saved all of us... If it wasn't for him, we'd not be alive. But the demon isn't done with us. He had a couple of scratches from his and Norman's brawl, yet he was still alive and kicking. At this current moment I still don't know of Norman's whereabouts, nor could I even try to leave this old closet to find him. The four of us split up once we got to the film department. Me and Susie taking left, Thomas and Wally taking a right. But I've lost her. Susie. The path is terribly flooded with inky sludge, but all of us knew the film department was best for its old and rickety floors. Rickety in which here means, about to break in the next ten seconds. Me and Susie both were quite lightweight, and usually when we walked across the floor normally, we didn't cause too much commotion, as in, the floors spared us a little mercy. Now she's gone. The woman of my dreams. I had to watch her fall down into an inky abyss as I scream her name, tears burning my eyes. "SUSIE!!! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!" She was an angel. A true, angel. Her voice, heavenly. She had the most beautiful turquoise green eyes. Flowing, autumn leaves for long and curly hair. But that smile. She always told me, "You say you hate everyone here, but that's not the case. We all know you're a sweetheart down there, Samuel." She never hated me. She never ridiculed me for being an asshat of a man, like everyone else. She was... Different. I had to join Joey Drew's ritual. Her and I were the only two pure souls in the studio, and I couldn't let him take my angel. It was either loose my life's purpose, or jump down and save the woman I loved. I truly had no choice. 

It felt as if I fell forever. It was actually only 3 seconds. Three very VERY long seconds. Three seconds fit into an eternity before I splashed into a pool of ink. It was cold, it tasted terrible, and quite sticky. Almost as sticky as tar. But I didn't mind that. I just needed to save Susie. As long as I have Susie, everything's gonna be okay. That's what I hope, anyway. I looked around and waded through the pit of darkness, calling out the name of my beloved though... There was no answer. Soon my eyes became adjusted to the pitch black dome I'd landed in. There was a scratched up head of Alice angel holding a banner reading "She's quite a gal!" In crude letters. I remember this place. It was the entrance to the bendy amusement park. We were supposed to host a Willy Wonka style tour of the studio, and spend time inside the amusement park. Yet, things didn't work out financially. So it was only halfway built. It was just a tunnel leading to nowhere. There were two metal doors leading to the inside chamber where there was a glass window and a door, which hide machinery. But I noticed something. The doors were open. It had to be her. Susie. She's inside! I tried my best running through the ink, trying to find the staircase that led up the the doors. About about fine minutes I'd finally found the banister, but there WERE no stairs. The heavy ink must have crushed them. I had to pull myself up by holding the railing. It was a little difficult, but nothing I haven't experienced before.

I took my first steps onto the platform, trying to shake as much of the ink off as I could. Most of it stuck to my hair, but that was okay for the time being.when I get out of here, I can have a warm bubble bath, and scrub all this filth off of my skin. I went inside of the doors, and there she was. My Alice angel. "Susie!" I ran to her and gave her a warm inky hug. "Sammy! Y- you came for me?!" She asked. I smiled and wiped a bit of ink away from her cheek. Looking at her face, she seemed as if she'd been crying. I wish I would've gotten to her sooner. I'm better than this! I'll make sure she won't get to far away from now on. If anything happens to her, I'll go down with her. "Of course I came, Susie. I couldn't just leave you here..." As I stroked her cheek with my thumb, I realized how cold she was. The pure blackness that is ink was very cold from the machine, I'm surprised she wasn't shivering. "Thank you, Sammy." She smiled. She smiled at me. Despite the dangerous and life threatening situation we're in, I knew from then it was going to be okay. That's what I hope, anyway. "It's so cold... I wish we could sit at the fire place and warm up... but I don't think we can even get there from here. And I'd rather escape this place..." she said as she started to nuzzle her face into my chest. I didn't feel too cold, but I was wearing a button up blue sweater. It was definitely better than Susie's situation. She was dressed in a green almost see through shirt. It was very thin, so I could only imagine what she was going through "Here," I say as I unbuttoned my shirt "You can put my shirt on to make you a little warmer. We can take turns wearing it." I slipped my arms out of the sleeves and gave the shirt to her. She told me "Thank you." And put it on. My shirt was and little bug on her, but it'd hold its purpose for the time being. I started walking towards a door inside of the room with Susie in tow. We needed to get to the upper floors in order to escape and I believe that door was a long stairwell that went through the film department, and into the paint areas. We began to scale the steps in silence, but I knew it bothered her to climb in silence. "So... How was it jumping down to seemingly your death to save me?" She asked. I quickly replied, quite confidentially. Jumping down to my almost death was quite the feat. Looking back at the very scene definitely makes me chuckle, well, I would if I wasn't being guarded by quite the daunting demon at the moment. "Yeah. It was nothin'. The norm, y'know." Seriously Samuel?! That's such a cheesy answer! I can't believe I'd even say such a thing.

The rest of the long trek was filled with our conversation. It was very pleasant. Almost making me forget the fact that we were alone, and probably going to die. "That's normal? What else do you do?" She asked. "Well, the was this one time, we were just about to close for the night, where the staircase in the music department flooded with me in it. I went on a fuckin' odyssey through the whole studio just trying to find Joey so I could get the keys to my office to drain it." I explained. She laughed. I got her to laugh. My, she had such a beautiful laugh. Like, the chirp of a bird mixed with the soft meow of a cat. It wasn't too long from that moment that we reached the top. But we both heard a dreadful sound. A soft growl and a heartbeat. The demon.

We minded close attention to the inky veins, but it wasn't enough. We heard a loud growl, and we were running for our lives. Speeding down winding corridors, dodging falling planks, maneuvering under falling columns. Yeah. It sounds as something from a child's imagination. Though, I don't know exactly WHAT child would dream about... This. It's something no one could imagine. The place we're we were forced to clock in every morning if we wanted food and shelter becoming a haunted house simulation. But this wasn't simulation. If that thing caught you... 

You're dead.

You'll never go home again. Stuck here, this animation studio serving as your grave. Sounds pleasant? Doesn't it? We tried hiding, but it kept following us. There's nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Now Susie's death with be on my hands. The woman I so admired. The woman I hoped one day, to ask to marry. But that won't happen. But I have to try. And I think, I've got a plan.

"Susie, could you do me a favor..." I asked. "Yes Samuel?" She replied. Her beautiful voice... I'll never hear it again. "I'm going to distract it. And you're going to run. You must escape. If someone can leave, we might have a chance of getting out of here alive. At least, some of us." 

She looked at me with pure disbelief. I knew it was risky, but if someone left, they could get help. Susie was a very strong young lady, and she could probably make it out on her own. That's what I'll hope, anyway. "Sammy. You can't. What if... You can die." Mostly I'd planned on running as far as my legs could take me till' I find a utility closet that I could hide inside. It was not appealing, thinking of staying in this inky prison until the police trusted her to explore the facility. That's right, the show was not over. Even if Susie escaped and told the police, who's gonna believe a woman who's clothes are ripped, covered in ink and blood, screaming frantically about an ink demon who took over an animation studio. During these times, people don't respect ladies like that. The police would call her crazy, bonkers, a deranged old tramp if you will. And if worse case scenario, they'd put her in the crazy house. Yet, we still had to try. "Don't worry about me, Susie. You just have to get out of here, and get help." 

After a while, she nodded. But she hesitated for a moment. "Sammy... If this doesn't work out..." she looked down, and sighed. "H- here." 

... She kissed me. On the lips. They were soft and chapped. Her arms wrapped around me and I gently grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer. This was everything I ever wanted. But it'd be my first, and last. I fell into and wonderland of pressing my lips against hers. We had gotten so close, I had to tilt my head against bit to get more of her. Like a classical cinematic smooch. I enjoined every second of it. Our bodies pressed together, just to be interrupted by the demon. The heartbeat was getting growing louder. I needed to make my move, now. I pulled away from our passionate kiss, and smiled.

"My love, my friend. I'll miss you." I almost wanted to cry. This could be the last time that I'll see her. Gone forever. But we had to try. "Goodbye, Sammy." She smiled softly and gave me a quick peck on the check.

"Hey noodle face! Over here!" I ran out of the hiding spot and gently wiggled my hips as a tease to the demon. Looking back, I don't think 'Noodle face' was a very god teasing name, but it worked anyway. I started running away as I heard loud footsteps thud behind me. I mean, really... What the hell was I thinking?! 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and faster than that. If I wanted to survive, I had to run, and if I did die, I had to get that monster as far away from my angel as I could, so she could survive. I sped past old desks and film equipment, down the hall and to the left, no, right! He's catching up now. This is getting harder... Really, hard. There are stairs now. Not only am I tired, to the point I can't really even feel my legs, I have to run up stairs. Great. Fantastic. Make me run up an escalator that's moving downwards too then! But I could not stop. I stop, I die. Simple as that. As I trek up, from the echo of the walls I can hear his growling. His snarling. His desperate need to hunt me down and kill me on the spot. Ripping into my pale flesh, slicing through my curly blonde hair. Puncturing my lungs and snatching out my heart. It's quite a gruesome way to go, so I'd only hope I keep running. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I realized where I was. Joey's office. This area is Joey's floor. 'This is perfect!' So I thought. 'There's many places to hide here!'. So I kept running I ran, and ran, scanning the area carefully. Finally, I found a small utility closet, but the demon was catching up. He'd see me run inside. So I ran around the bend, and back to the close, this time pushing over desks and piles of paper to slow the creature down. I wrapped around the corner, jumped over a fallen beam, and looked behind me. He was lagging behind, but I still had more time to loose him. I couldn't help but chuckle. I might just get out of here alive! But I needed to leave a clue for Susie if she came looking for me. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and dipped my finger in some dripping ink. I drew just a simple 'S' and threw it as far as I could out of the Demon's path. I rounded another corner and went straight into the closet. I'm safe. 

And that brings us up to speed. I'm hiding in that very same closet now. It's been four hours. He's still stalking around outside the door. I can even hear him, growling, snarling. "SSSSsssssaaammmmyyyyy...." It growled. The demon wants me. It wants to kill me. I'm alone now, and I'm scared, hungry, and sleepy. The stench of ink invading my senses. I'll become dehydrated soon.

This is bad. Really bad. But I think he might leave, soon. And I think I hear someone. I think.... I hear someone's voice... Someone might be distracting it! "Come on! Get over here ya mutt! I ain't afraid of ya!" That... Voice. It's familiar. I don't know who. It sounds like a man, though. I think soon, the coast will be clear.

Footsteps.

It's leaving. "Hello? Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you!" They called. Calling to me. I... I know that voice... I had to see. I had to see for myself I had to look. It's either life, or death here. So I stepped out into the open. "Samuel.~ I found you, finally.~" I knew it. Joey. The man who started all of this. The man that started this all. H i m. Joey Drew. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his greediness. If it wasn't for him... I wouldn't have lost Susie. How do I know if she's okay?! This asshole made my life hell. I wish I could call that demon back over here, even if it murders me, too. "Joey! You idiot! Do you see what you've done?!" I screamed at him with tears in my eyes. All this pain and heartache because of him. Because of his stupid decisions. "I don't see what you mean Samuel.~ This was all intentional.~ Now we're alone.~" he purred, his words sharp as knives but his tone soft like the wool of a sheep. He's talking about the ritual.

Before all of this happened, he was completing rituals to summon Bendy the demon himself. I should've known that bastard was up to something. Before all of this, Joey loved me. We were lovers. We've known each other since high school. We dated, during high school. After I left him because things weren't simply working out, he got angry. He never got over it, either. Thinking back, I feel terrible. This thinking about it made me queasy. I took a long sigh and stared him dead in the eyes. "What do you want, Joey..." I growled at him. He chuckled and gave me a dreadful smirk that I know oh so well.

"Y o u~." 

He started walking towards me. "Don't worry.~" His sly grin got wider. he had something behind his back. "This won't hurt a bit~." It's a syringe. He's planning on drugging me?! Is he going to kidnap me?! I turned to run, but there was nowhere to run. I was cornered. With nowhere to run, he grabbed me by the hips. "Shhh~. My love.~" He forcefully kissed me and pulled back my hair, exposing my neck. He tightened his grip on my hip. "It'll all be over soon~." He whispered to me during the kiss. What did he mean by that??!

Something was jabbed into my neck. The syringe. I'm starting to feel so very nauseous... I'm going to pass out... "Sweet dreams Samsy~."

Sweet darkness. Silence.

I passed out.


	2. +Un dilemme proche+

 

I... Seem to be in a room, lit by candles. This is really weird. The last thing I remember was Joey. He stabbed me with that syringe and... I was out cold from there. I'll try to get up. Explore my surroundings, at least. Wait. Am. I... I'm lying on a bed?! I'll have to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. This is absolutely ridiculous! Who'd be crazy enough to take me hostage, and then leave me alone on a BED. My eyes finally became acquainted with the dimly illuminated area, and I indeed saw, I was in a bedroom. The sheets on the bed were crimson red and the pillows were a pretty lavender. I stand up to see the carpet and, Joey truly is a strange man... The carpet was midnight black. I almost didn't want to put my foot down because of the strange color. It was almost like stepping down into an inky abyss again, but I'm not going to let my fear overtake me.

As causally as I could, I stepped down off of the bed. Peculiar once again, the bed was pretty high up. Like one in a hotel, or five-star resort. As in, I'd have to hoist myself up a little to sit on the bed properly. Joey was quite tall, and so was I, but why make the bed that high off the ground!? It's crazy, but everything here seems to be out of whack. There's Bendy cutouts everywhere. I try walking over to a nearby dresser, but I trip and fall. There's something on my ankle. A chain, covered in ink. The ink around the chain seemed to be dry, but there were some ink stained spots around the room. On the other dresser there was one of those serenity waterfalls. I always thought they were so beautiful.... The trickling of water relieving my stress. Yes, they were a true source of equanimity for me. Yet here the sound is drowned out but a bendy clock on the wall. I decided it was about time to figure out how to escape, that is until I was cut off by footsteps. They sounded... Faint, yet close. Closer than I thought, anyway. The door eerily crept and creaked open. Joey brought in a tray with a cup of black tea, a plate with fluffy looking eggs, sprinkled with cheese, crispy bacon and a piece of buttered toast. He softly smiled at me and put the tray down on the bed. "Good morning sunshine~. It's a beautiful morning outside~. At least, I think so... Anyways, I made breakfast for you my dear.~" He walked over to me, despite me backing away from him, and cupped my cheek. "I know I'm not as good a cook as you darling, but... I hope it will suffice for the time being.~" He started to slide his other hand down, from my side, to my hips. He always praised me for my feminine shape to my disapproval. Though, I was confused most by my lack of action to get him to stop. This was definitely something I dislike but, I'll let him anyway. Plus, he might trust me, and let me off guard so I can escape. "I too understand, maybe some of my actions toward you might've been... A little standoffish..." Now what was unacceptable here, was his idea of 'Standoffish.' He was NOT unfriendly and cold in reference to me, but instead he was a little too demented and eager to become quite acquainted with me once more. "Oh, by the way, sweetie, I've gotten you a present~..." He turned around and went back into what I assume was I hallway. The way the room looked from my angle, it was as if it was a wall instead of a hallway. He came back inside to give me... A fucking maid dress.

This. Is some bullshit. I don't know what the hell he expects of me. But I'm not wearing t h a t. "Here's your present! A maid gown~. Since you're gonna be here from now on, this area is like a house to me. And you're going to be the clean up crew.~ Your chores consist of;" He pulled out a list from his pocket. He really expects me to do all that!? "First you'll cook breakfast, wash the bed sheets, wash any dirty clothes, dust, sweep, wash the dishes and out them back in the cabinet, clean the table, mop the ballroom floors, make sure the piano is tuned, make me a snack and by that time it should be about twelve o' six PM in which you are free for the rest if the day. The commands after then well vary." He rolled the list back up and grinned at me. I think I had a look a pure disgust on my face. First, you abduct me, and, tell me that I'm your servant!? "Oh, and I forgot to mention. The reason I'm having you do things almost like a housewife would, is... Well.. It gets pretty lonely sometimes... And I'd like you by my side, Samuel."

And now I'm his lover.

This is not what I want. I'm not gay! He's already making me wear a dress, but he actually believes I want to be his lover? This man is crazy as hell. I NEED to get out of here. I am not getting fucked in the ass. "Any thoughts, love?~" Any thoughts?! Oh I have many thoughts!! "First of all," I said "I ain't your maid! Two, I don't wanna be your boyfriend! I left you for a reason!!! You're crazy as hell and I want you to let me go!" I yelled at him. He frowned at me. "I hoped you'd be easier to deal with, but that's okay. That's okay. You'll come to love me. Eat your breakfast, and then start your chores. There will be a copy of the list on the fridge." He then turned on his heels and began to leave. "What about the chain on my ankle?!" I growled. He turned his head slightly and nodded "The key is on the tray. Oh! And... Don't try anything, Samsy.~" once again using his purr of a tone that I hated so.

Staring at the plate of food he'd brought me, wasn't so bad. It looked delicious. I haven't had a meal in I don't know how long, but it tasted quite well. While I ate, I explored the visuals of my room a little more. Luckily, I seem to be in my own room. God knows I wouldn't wish to sleep with that psycho! The tea was actually blackberry tea, which was scrumptious as well, almost made me forget I'm being held captive. Oh well. It's about time to start my chores. I remembered what I could of tasks, but I should probably check the fridge anyway, just to make sure about all that. I grabbed the key and unlocked the metal cuff. I put on my dress, and walked out into the hall. The first thing I heard was the radio. The song was quite nice. I walked towards it, which it led me to Joey's room. Joey must've turned it on and left it. He had a huge bed. Looked to be about a king size, or a California king. Exploring the luxurious room, he had a painted grey wooden dresser that was filled with all sorts of things. In one of the drawers, it had an abundance of pretty jewels in all different colors, in another, there was a bunch of bottles of ink. All of the drawers had random things in them except for one. It was filled with photos.

Photos of me.

He had been stalking me. He'd planned this! That son of a bitch was up to something! Looking at the disgusting photographs I saw all different places I'd been. Even me in the fucking shower, and around the house. He stalked me. This is truly starting to get quite iffy here. Iffy is a term used when something is a red herring, something is fishy, suspicious. Iffy is an combination of both questionable and suspicious. And this was one of those questionable situations. Sure you could just say that Joey is an creepy stalker and his head should be plunged into the ink to drown and die, or to put it in and less gruesome way, He's crazy and needs to be stopped, but you can't. I'll say one thing about Joey drew and one thing only... He's a loving and compassionate man. I'd truly have to admit, he's the sweetest man I've ever met. But I don't understand what'd lead him over the edge like this. I don't understand what would lead him to truly go so insane, you run everyone away so you can abduct me. It's ridiculous! This is why I have to get out of here. I must escape! I should probably proceed with my chores. That is, if I really want to get out of here alive and well. I put the photos back in the drawer and shut it. I had a job to do, anyway. Additionally, I don't wanna find out what happens or, better yet, how he reacts when I haven't completed my chores.

I hadn't really payed that much attention to Joey's bed until now. He had the same color of sheets as I, but his pillows were a dark velvet instead. As I started to remove the blankets and sheets, I realized unlike mine, these were silk. I've always wanted silken sheets. I just couldn't help myself from wrapping myself in them. They felt so very smooth. The more I wrapped myself in the quilts, I smelled something familiar. Grapes. Joey had the same scent. And I loved it.

More and more I entangled myself within the covers, moaning softly due to their heavenly feeling. If I could, I would've taken the dress off and wrapped my exposed body in them. They felt that amazing! I finally stopped for a moment, to look around since I had gotten tired, but... Something always has to happen. Something, suspenseful. Something dire and problematic. Something, bad. Un dilemme proche, french for, 'A close quandary'. Something that perfectly described the dire situation I was about to be in. The radio, turned off.

Footsteps. Wherever he was, he was close. Closer than I'd anticipated. I covered myself with the sheets, hoping he just wouldn't see me. But, it would've been to suspicious for the sheets to be rolled into a ball, and my laundry basket next to the door. I heard him walk in and turn on another song, then he walked away. Had I really gotten away with it? Who cares, I got away with it! I began to unwrap myself, until I realized what was really going on. I forgot something that truly was quite important during hiding from something or someone. They can also trick you. I remember Norman showed me an old trick of his a while back. A way to seem as if you're walking away, though you aren't. Norman taught me, yes but he taught others just as well. One of so, was Joey Drew.

> _**Joey was right in front of me**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short of a chapter when it's been a week since I've updated. I decided that ending the chapter like that would be a better cliffhanger. It gets interesting next chapter, VERY interesting. And... Heated OwO


	3. +Heated~+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey! So. Sorry I haven't updated in two months! I got a pretty bad writer's block, and I just got busy with other things ^^' BUT! I hope to return, and continue this, hopefully! Now, this chapter contains slight nsfw, so if you're uncomfortable with that, I'll add notes at the end of the chapter giving a summary ^^ ALLLRIGHT then. Let's get on with it!!//

Joey just... Stared at me. Despite me being wrapped in his sheets, he just stared as if I weren't there. Like he was looking through my soul or something. Yet, he's blinking, so he has to see me. His ass is probably enjoying this, staring at how terrified I am. He's batty like that! I don't know whether to move, or not. If he'll get mad, or... I just don't know. Should I wait for him to speak first? All these thoughts I had were suddenly cut off when he started smiling. 

He hummed softly, and began pulling the sheets off the bed as if I wasn't wrapped in them, but he had to pull some of them out from under me, in which he moved me out of the way to do so. I'm so very confused. Wouldn't he get mad? What would he do? 

"Y'know, Samuel..." Joey started. "I wouldn't expect to see you, here. Especially to be the first chore you complete.~ I envisioned some... Complications with you~. Turns out the opposite.~" He threw his silk sheets into the laundry basket and sat on the bed next to me. "Honestly, I wouldn't have pictured of something so adorable~~" He looked over, finally at me, with this lustful smile on his face. As if he knew that I DID wander in here on accident, and that I was just gonna do my chore and leave, until he fucked it up, of course. 

"How about this, Lawrence...~ You're not supposed to slack off during your chores... So, you'll have to repay me.~" He said. Repay? Re, fucking, pay?! So you kidnap me, make me your maid, your lover, and now I have to repay you because I snuggled up in your bed sheets?! Oh hell no. "I'm not paying you back!! There's no reason for me to pay you back! You took me hostage! I don't wanna be here!!!" I yelled at him. Joey just scoffed and growled at me. "I think it'd be in your- oh, I mean- Susie's best interest, that you shut the fuck up, and do what I say~." Susie...? What's he talking about... He doesn't know where she is...?! "Unless you want the Ink Demon to take her life, you'll be giving me yours~." He smirked. This bastard. He controls the demon! No wonder that Bendy seemed a lot more neutral towards Joey. 

Without giving me a chance to give an opinion, he pinned me down to his bed. Right away, he kissed me on the lips and his hands started to snake their way down my body. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me!!! I wanted to stop him, I wanted to push him off and slit his neck for this shit, but... I couldn't. I didn't want to. Instead I found myself wrapping his arms around him, and kissing back. He grabbed my hips and forced me deeper into the kiss. What the actual hell?! Why aren't I fighting back?! I just couldn't stop telling myself to push him away but... My body wanted him. I wanted him. I wanted him closer than this. I wanted more than this.

He started to pull me into a french kiss as he tilted his head a little to take in more of me. I felt him begin to slide a hand up my skirt, too. I shivered as he intertwined his tongue with mine, letting out a soft moan into our kiss. I don't know how it got so heated so quickly... I went from complaining about this maniac, to the brink of wanting sex from him. Which, I literally just said I don't want sex with a man. Funny stuff, eh? He pulled away and whispered into my ear.

"You like that, don't you, you dirty boy~." 

"Oh~!! Fuck yeah I do~~!!" 

No!!! What the hell did I just say?! I clamped a hand over my mouth as I blushed profusely. I can't believe this. Joey looked shocked. But I also saw something else. A bulge in his fucking pants. Shit. I turned him on. 

He began to grind against me, growling like a predatory animal. I could do nothing but let him, there was no stopping Joey in this state. It was as if he was my Alpha, my dominant male, and I was his Omega, his submissive lover. That was exactly how I felt at the moment. Joey owned me, and I were to do as he say. He started to take my dress off of me, in which I let him. I wanted him to. I wanted this. He stared at my now exposed body with a fiery passion and lust in his eyes. I stared back with pleading, light blue ones, while he traced my curves. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy~... You're too beautiful for your own good baby~..." He purred and came closer to my face, wanting to kiss me. I quickly wrapped my arms back around him, kissing him like the needy sub I was.

Joey's lips were quite rough, compared to my softer ones. Yet, they tasted like grapefruit. Might be the lip balm he uses. All I could truly say, was damn, this felt good. He started massaging my thighs to my delight. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, in which he took the opportunity to slip in his tongue and explore the pitch black pink cavern that was my mouth. We began to share saliva as he started to grab at my groin. He was grabbing at my dick. Fuck, fuck fuck... I'm gonna get fucked by a man!!

And to be honest. I want it.

He slipped his finger in the waistband of my boxers while he licked, kissed, and bit my neck. "Fuuucck...~" I moaned, gripping the back of the man's sweatervest. Joey trailed his kisses downward as he started to kiss my chest. I couldn't help the moans that escaped from my mouth because of how good it all felt. I was in heaven, I felt nothing but his pleasurable hands roaming my form, basking in its beauty. My tongue lolled from the sensations. I, at this point, wanted Joey and nothing but. He grunted breathy moans from rubbing his erection against my own. 

"Sammy~... Mmmm..- Fuck~... You feel so good...~" He purred.

I never knew it was like this... I never knew sleeping with a boy felt this good. I consider myself to be a man of god, one who especially loves ladies. You could NEVER call me gay, in fact that's why I left Joey. I had found god, and understood that man shall not sleep with man. But damn, maybe man can every now and then?

Then there was a loud crash.

"... Bendy. God damn it..." He got off of me and stood. I felt so cold, his warm chest leaving me. I almost wanted to cry for him to come back... But I didn't. I still want to escape. Even if that means I'll never have him inside of me. In fact, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! He's altering my mind and thoughts, bending me to his will with this. In short, Joey is playing me. He's trying to make love him back, even though it's not what I want. But he'll make it so. He'll try, anyway.

He stood over me, his face a light pink from blush. "You... Uhhh... Finish your chores." He coughed and began walking away, leaving my flushed form trembling on the bed.

I sat there for about ten minutes, just trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The radio was still playing, which quite calmed me, yet my legs still shook gently with nervousness. I sighed, I need to pull myself together. Joey did say there'll be consequences if my day's work was not completed.

I knew what he did was wrong. Wrong on SO many levels. But I decided not to care. I decided just enjoy what he forced upon me. Which, I still don't understand why I didn't slap him across the face and cuss him out. But If I were to be honest with myself... Joey still had a place in my heart. Religion had really pushed him away. But in the end, I'd fallen for Susie. Susie meant everything, and MORE to me. Why the hell wouldn't I reject the man?

...

Yet... I let him. I let him touch me like that... Even though my heart didn't want it... My MIND, did. And yeah, that is correct. My mind wanted him, instead of my heart. It's telling me to give in, just accept my new surroundings. Surrender to his game. Submit to him.

But I refuse. What I TRULY want, is to get the hell outta here. Which, I WILL do. No matter what I have to do to get it. I will save Susie, I'll save Norman, I'll save Wally, I'll save everyone else, who got lost, or trapped. If it's even the last thing I do.

Without another word, without another thought. I got up and put my dress back on, grabbed the basket, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Summary: Joey finds Samuel in the bed sheets, and starts to punish him for it. Eventually things get heated, and they get very very close to going "All the way"- That is, until there's a crash heard. Joey leaves with a sigh, realizing that's Bendy, and he had to go take care of that so the demon wouldn't cause any trouble. Sammy is left there, to feel remorse over not pushing Joey away, and quite enjoying the event with him and Joey. Soon, he finally just decides to get up, and go off to finish his chores as planned. Afterall, he didn't want another punishment.


End file.
